<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled by ghoulromantism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924911">untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulromantism/pseuds/ghoulromantism'>ghoulromantism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🔪🖤🖤 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Neopronouns, black reaper!Kaneki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulromantism/pseuds/ghoulromantism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🔪🖤🖤 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213682</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaneki was so, so tired. Today had been a long day at the CCG, and he was glad to finally be able to relax with his joyfriend. He pressed soft kisses against Pandora’s cheek and lips.</p><p>“You’re more affectionate than usual,” 5h3 said with a smile, in between two kisses. “Are you really that tired?” Not that 5h3 was complaining, of course. 5h3 really liked it when he was very affectionate like this, as unusual as it was.</p><p>“You tell anyone about this and no more kisses,” responded the Black Reaper before kissing h3r again. Pandora laughed.</p><p>“I know you’re lying.”</p><p>5h3 was right, as much as he hated to admit it; he would always want to kiss h3r, even if 5h3 told the whole world about it. He just pressed more kisses all over h3r face to avoid answering.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>